


Ohno's Second Life

by StormTales



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: A what if scenario, Ficlet, Futuristic, a little cyperpunk, extremely short, or a fun explanation why ohno doesn't talk on tv and always sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: Ohno always complains about not getting enough sleep, wanting to sleep after work, or making excuses for going to sleep. It's not because of work. He needs to go to sleep in order to enter the alternate universe. Ficlet.





	Ohno's Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> Got this sudden idea after a Tumblr post: http://stormtales.tumblr.com/post/179535298440/ohno-and-now-ill-have-to-leave-you-guys-to  
> Enjoy!

Arashi and their staffing team arrives at the studio and heads straight for their dressing rooms. While the staff set up the makeup and unpack the uniforms, all the Arashi members perform their daily routine. Sho checks the mini fridge, Aiba and Nino unpacks their bags, and Jun orders food for everyone.

Ohno takes the couch, checking the wall clock. "How long until we start?"

"Thirty minutes," Jun answers punctually.

That's plenty of time. 

"Are you seriously going to sleep now?" Jun asks.

Ohno grins. "I'm afraid so. I’ll have to leave you guys to attend some urgent matters."

Ohno closes his eyes and falls asleep. Immediately, his body rushes through a void of light. He feels the rain pattering down on his hair. His armor still clings to his body from his last sleep session, and his samurai sword swings at his hip as he lands in the middle of a crowded sidewalk.

Neon lights buzz over his head. Skyscrapers compete to reach the sky to the point where the top of the buildings disappear beyond the rain clouds. People dash across the streets, wheel-less cars blare their horns, and jumbo screens flash the latest news of the city. Ohno glances up at the jumbo screen and reads the time and year. Midnight, Year 2203. Good, he is right where he left off.

He taps a button on his wrist. A female with square glasses appears next to him. She remains standing in place next to him while he walks down the street. No one pays much attention to her and walks right through.

"Another shipment has been stolen," she reports to him. "Twenty crates of drone bots left the Fukushima's warehouse an hour ago and disappeared into a wormhole. Police tried to locate the endpoint of the wormhole, but it seemed the thieves had re-routed the vortex and divert any trace of its original destination."

Ohno nods and turns into a dark alleyway. He draws his sword and light sparks down the blade. "Have the thieves' profile been archived? Did security video recorded any findings?"

"Negative," the female assistant replies. "But a single fiber from one of the thieves' jacket was snagged on one of the crates they didn't steal. We analyzed the fiber to pinpoint the specific factory using the same material. From the fiber's wear and aging process, we deduced when the coat was made from the time it left the manufacturer. About five hundred coats were sold, but we narrowed it by country, to city, to store, to individual transaction. And the datacard matches one individual."

The female assistant disappears and new hologram stands beside Ohno. It is a tall man with an elongated face as if he was an alien. Then again, mankind grow bigger with each passing century. Ohno is the only man in this second life to remain the same height as in his first life.

"His name is Banj," the female's voice continues to emit through his wrist speaker. "Age twenty-three. Approximately 207 centimeters tall, and 90.7kg. Born in the colonies from Jupiter's moon, Europa. He worked as a miner of helium until he stole aboard a transport ship to Earth and joined the Yankai gang."

Ohno spreads his legs apart in a warrior stance and carves a fiery circle on the concrete wall. The circle burns through a new vortex, a deep shadowy hole leading to another exit point.

"Send word to Chief Manami to find me at the exit point," Ohno instructs. The hologram of Banj disappears in a blink, but Ohno continues. "Try not to be smug about how we found the culprit this time."

"Only if you don't get your sword dirty again," the female grumbles. "I always have to clean it up."

Ohno leaps into the dark hole and lands on solid ground. The environment is different. The city is gone, and bamboo woods surround him. The air is deathly quiet in comparison. Ohno's hair sticks up at the back of his neck. He grips his sword tighter, his eyes dart back and forth. A single twig snaps, and breaks the tension. Ohno whirls around and finds Banj falling down from the bamboo tree. An electric blue atom dagger flashes before his eyes.

A magazine smacks at his face.

"Time to get up!" Jun nudged at Ohno.

His conscious fades back in. His eyes are still closed, but he hears the rest of his friends and co-workers ruffling through their clothes. Ohno inhales deeply through the nose, doing everything he can to suppress his yawn from showing, and opens his eyes by barely a crack.

"Were you really in such a deep sleep just now?" Sho chuckles.

Ohno grumbles as he got off the couch. "You wouldn't believe it."

"Don't be sleepy all day today," Jun says like a nagging mother. "Rehearsals are not for sleep walkers."

"No, I concentrate deeply," Ohno defends himself.

It was Nino's turn to laugh. "With the face you make? It's like you're thinking someone is plotting to kill you."

"Maybe that's why he doesn't talk on TV," Aiba joins in on the gag. "Because he's planning his next move."

Ohno smirks.

 

 


End file.
